My Fallen Angel
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Lee is a happy, confident person by day, but who knows him when night comes along and runs along his veins? There is a haven he runs too at night, and he is their fallen angel: pure and untouched. No one is happy at all when a demon steals him away.
1. Their fallen angel

(Animal I have become by Three Days Grace)

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Lights flashed, just barely lighting the dark room filled wall to wall with moving, writhing bodies. Those were not part of the erratic dance were watching those who were with desperate want. One who danced stood out in particular: the one every other person knew walked through his day with a smile and laughter, good words of encouragement. Now, he wasn't encouraging anyone to rise out of their depression, he was moving with it.

Eyes they knew were naturally ebony were loosely shut as he moved with the beat, not erratic and violent, but knowing and perfectly timed, as if he had danced to this song a hundred times. Raven-wing locks swayed with the back and forth movement of his head, arms high above his head as his body moved, captivating to the watchers. This song was violent, it was meant to be violent; but he wasn't violent.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

A white, collared button-up shirt hid his chest, unlike others around him, bare from the neck to their waists except for chains and piercing. He was something pure that had walked into hell, the only one aware of the fact that he was damned. Even those who watched them with open _want_ could not see why he came here. This dark, disgusting place meant for those who did not want to be part of the outside world.

Some of these people who stared so long and often at him knew that there was something that continued to drag this man back here every other night. He came here like clockwork, and like clockwork came his admirers. In daylight sun, his beauty was hidden behind fake joy and green spandex. Now, with the sun bowing beneath the moon and yards beneath the surface of the earth, black cargo pants and a dress shirt covered what they wanted to so eagerly devour. A silver chain around his neck glinted in another round of flashing lights, illuminating the small pendent of an undecorated cross.

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

His head and hips swung in unison, his eyes opening to half-mast, showing dazed obsidian orbs. His face was, interestingly, blank of all emotion, so unlike those that related to the song with rage and excitement as if they understood. With this fallen angel in their midst, it was clear they understood nothing. The harsh tempo of the song and the ease in which he met it's challenge made all those around him look like idiots.

None of them approached him; how could they? They only knew how to match the rhythm of the insanity raining down around the man, not how to match him. It was why they did not danced and watched instead. He was the forbidden fruit: sweet, addicting, and untouchable. Breathing hotly, they could only hope that they could gain the confidence to reach out and touch him, take him and devour him, damn the consequences. But that confidence never rose up with them, leaving him safely out of reach.

As more bodies tumbled in through the entrance, it just became more difficult to move, more difficult to see through the pressing crowd to their desire, who remained distant from everyone. Where everyone else were rubbing shoulders, getting pissy with their lack of space and venting out their supposed rage, it was as if he were not even there, no one touching him and him not touching anyone. He was the darkest creature here, all because he had no shadow anyone could find. There were those who danced around him, attempting to capture his attention, his dance; mockery and amusement rose from those admiring him at their attempts. He was absolutely alone in a crowd wanting all of him.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

Jealousy and hatred burned within them as their obsession was joined by another. The pale man approached their fallen angel from behind, hands grasping at slim hips and pulling back towards himself; teal eyes narrow in heat and understanding. Wearily, they waited for him to realize he could never be enough for their forbidden fruit; that he could never devour his sweet essence. That man was not one of them; he was unfamiliar in this club, even if they all knew exactly who he was. Their terror was no equal to their fury, they wanted their fallen angel open for their eyes again.

The redhead ran his tongue from the ebony-like boy's shoulder to the bottom of his jawbone. He moved their hips together with such filthy grinding, they felt the urge to run in and save the only innocent thing to be found in this hell. Breath stopped and hearts broke when their beautiful beast turned his head, reaching for what they hoped most against: _him. him and his lips._ Stinging envy nearly dropped them to the dirt-covered floors when their mouths became pressed together and when their ebony creature wrapped his own hands around the intruding palms, pressing them closer together as their rhythm became more in tuned to the violent manner of animals. Those who had tried so long to copy his essence into themselves moved away, blending instantly into the overwhelming crowd, becoming unnoticeable. They did not want to watch their heart break, a smart move that those envious could not seem to follow. They watched as their desire turned around, no longer facing where they had strategically placed themselves. Fire burned at their throats as two hands circled around and gripped the ass they had wet dreams about. It's hands groped and pulled, their desire placed both hands on the pale man's shoulders and threw his head back as if he were experiencing great pleasure. Those hands they wished on their own bodies became wrapped around that demon's shoulders and he tucked his head under it's chin. They refused to admit that it was human. Only a true demon would dare lay a hand on such a pure being.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this animal_

Their hips moved in sync, pushing them together and hands wandering under clothes in a room full of people who watch but never remember. A forceful thrust against their fallen angel almost caused them to break from their new perch; having moved to continue to watch his face from a center point. He threw his head back and they could all hear his gasp in their minds. Teal eyes watched the reaction with such concentration, they felt intimidated. All the attention they had lavished upon their fallen angel had became nothing in one moment, unable to win when such fierce eyes focused upon their obsession.

It's hands had long since drifted under the snow-white dress shirt hiding the slim body from their eyes. They knew the exact moment they circled buds that they could only dream of seeing; they knew it because of how eyes as dark as the deepest part of the sea dilated and how he shoved his upper body forward like a willing offering. They watched with hate and love as he held onto it for what seemed like dear life.

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_(This animal I have become)_

Screams and cries broke from those who had believed themselves different as what appeared to be sand rose from the ground and blocked their obsession and his possessor from their view; the moment it took for them to arrive at their spot to stop the demon from stealing their fallen angel was a moment to late. They were both gone, and they could only give each other cold looks and hope that he returned. Purity was needed in filth.


	2. no one to belong to

When Gai had died two years ago, it had been a fast decline into depression for him. There was nothing left holding his team together, and so Neji surpassed Hinata in their technique and finally achieved his dream of running the Hyuuga clan when his uncle died last year. Lee could not remember the last time they spoke to each other. Tenten had became Neji's wife, as well as have taken on her own genin team. Lee was left alone, unable to have a team of his own because of his limitations. Solo Ops had became his partner and team work a reprieve when he was placed in units for other missions. There were some that tried not to forget him, but they were busy with their own lives. Naruto was still trying to find Sasuke and Sakura was busy becoming the best healing nin she could be. Whenever they had a minute to spare, they were talking to each other, trying to think of what step to take next. Sometimes, he could spend time with Chouji when Shikamaru was away on missions, or with Kiba when he needed help and Shino was not around. But slowly, he just became part of the background. His green spandex and orange legwarmers were worn to fool people that everything was alright even though he tore them off his body the moment the sun touched the horizon. It was too familiar, reminding him so painfully of the only family he could ever claim of having once had.

It had been a wandering through the streets close to two at night that had met him with a strange man. He had been led into the underground haven where the man had leaned closer and told him that this was where he belonged. Lee had came back every night that he was not at a mission, unable to beat the familiarity of the place that drew him in. The needy attention of the place had him returning often and for long periods of time. There, he forgot that he was supposed to be happy, and acted as he felt: broken and _dying_. He was always aware of eyes on him, and it reminded him that he existed. And so, he came for the _attention_ and the _need_. He never danced with the hatred that the others did; he did not feel that hatred. He felt alone and breaking, and that was the beat that he danced to.

The longer he stayed here, he had learned, the easier his days went by. He was able to bear being ignored as long as he knew he was wanted by complete strangers. It did not make him feel dirty that there were those who desired him; it made him feel _alive_. Night after night, he waited for one of them to approach him. He wanted to not be alone; he wanted to feel a part of something. Every night, even when the haven was most crowded, no one even brushed against him. He saw those around him try to imitate him, and he wished that someone would reach out and touch him. No one touched him anymore, he was starved for anything they could give him.

When he felt the hands on his hips, he lost all control of himself. He didn't care who it was that held him, only as long as they _never let go_. He would be theirs in a heartbeat if that was what they wanted, anything to keep the hands on him. The last time anyone had touched him?…When Tenten had hugged him at her wedding seven months ago. He moved with his partner with wanton desperation. When he felt something hot and wet slide from his shoulder to his jaw, he gave everything up. Turning his head, he captured wandering lips and tangled tongues with him, devouring and being devoured in time: his first kiss, and it wasn't even with a girl. He grabbed onto the hands around his waist and held; pushing them closer so that he could feel the proof of the other man's desire, _needing_ the acknowledgment that he was wanted.

Needing a deeper connection, he turned around, grabbing at the man's shoulders and holding. He _craved_ his attention like a plant in the desert were to crave water. As his eyes met the mystery man, he didn't even pause in reconnecting their lips. He did not care that he and Gaara were only supposed to be friends. He had reached out and grabbed him, so Lee should be able to say that he was not the only one needing someone right then. Two hands groped his ass and he gasped into the kiss. Wrapping both hands around surprisingly strong shoulders, he tucked his face into Gaara's collarbone. Their erections were grinding into the others, and lee felt Gaara's hands moving from his ass under his shirt. He began copying the intimacy, wanting to experience this part of heat as well. His breathing quickened when he felt abs against his fingertips. He had always thought that Gaara would be slim and almost feminine, seeing as how he hardly moved a muscle when fighting. It was almost embarrassing knowing just how skinny he was. In order to be flexible and fast, heavy muscles were a dead weight; and so he had none. As strong as he was, the muscles were subtle. Aside from that, he hadn't been eating that much in the past two year. He and Gaara were eye level, how strange that he had gotten so tall…

Hot breath exploded into his hair, rivaling the stifling heat of the haven. Goose bumps shivered across Lee's skin as Gaara dragged his fingertips over it. Hands continued to explore up Lee's body and then came across his nipples, causing Lee to arch and gasp. Not long after, Gaara thrust powerfully against his own hips. Lee gasped again and held on tightly, almost high off of the attention he was being given. But it wasn't enough, it seemed as if it would never be enough.

When sand began circling them, Lee did not even look at the grains. He would go anywhere with the redhead, as long as he _never stopped touching him_. He was so entirely focused on Gaara, he didn't see the man running towards them. Had he, he would not have been able to care less. When he had needed them, they had never came. Someone had came and was more than willing to give Lee what he was starved for, and Lee was going to accept him. Lee knew exactly what they were about to do, and he did not fight it; even if he was virgin, it would mean that he would have those hands all over his body, even more so than now. He would have someone else in him; and the only difficult part was_ waiting. _


	3. Always his fallen angel

Gaara had been in Konoha on official business. Leaving the Hokage's office pissed because he had been denied the right to take the life of the rock jounin who had attacked on of his genin, he had begun his walk through the late night. The meeting had been ridiculously long.

When a strange man had paraded right in front of his randomly chosen path, Gaara was in no mood. He almost pinned the man to a tree right then, but it never happened. The man was thirty feet away in the forest, just barely visible to Gaara's eyes through all of the thick trees. When the man looked back at him, he was almost certain that it would be a very stupid mistake to follow, but that did not stop him. If it were an ambush, he would _love_ to cause bloodshed.

Disappointingly, after leading Gaara to what appeared to be a shed made of scrap metal, the man somehow got close enough to whisper into Gaara's ear, and then disappeared entirely before Gaara could think about the words or retaliate.

'_Look for the broken angel.'_

What the hell had that man been talking about? There were no angels on earth; broken or otherwise. Even Naruto, who always managed to change others for the better, was not classified as an angel in Gaara's mind. He would have turned around and left, unwilling to go along with this foolishness, but curiosity stopped him. Naturally, Gaara was curious; many things had been left unexplained because no one had wished to explain it to the once demon ridden child. Now that Gaara was older and more mature, he was finding these things out for himself. Were their truly angels on earth? Now would be a good chance to find out.

Opening the shed door, Gaara discovered a staircase that winded into darkness, the faintest sound reaching him for the bottom. Fearlessly, he began the descent. Half-way down, after five whole minutes, he was aware of just how ridiculous the amount of security these people went through. The sound turned out to be blasting music that meant nothing to him. At the foot of the stairs, Gaara had already adjusted to the absence of light and scowled at the numberless amount of people crowded in the underground lair. If an angel willingly came here, it most likely wasn't an angel. None the less, he walked out onto the dirt-floor, exploring the large echoing room in his Kage robe and sand dissolved and running around him. People moved out of his way or moved into it; either way, none of them laid a finer on him. The flashing lights came and went three times before Gaara decided that this was a waste of time, and that he was just going to go up on his usual building and stare at the moon; that was much more entertaining than this.

Turning around, about to go in search of the stairs he had lost in the vastness of the chamber, he saw a man with eyes glazed with desire and red staining his cheeks. Gaara could see the frantic movement of his chest; what could possibly receive such a reaction? He followed the man's eyes and discovered exactly what. His heart actually stopped for a moment before finding a faster rhythm than before. Had Gaara actually cared, he may have freaked out over the unfamiliar reaction of his own body. But he was too captivated to say that he cared.

'_I found the broken angel…Lee…'_

This was not the Lee he knew; dancing in a tight button-up shirt and loose black cargo pants, moving with slow abandon to whatever song was playing. The Lee he knew would not be caught dead in anything but orange legwarmers and green spandex. The Lee he knew was open and laughing and always lending a hand. This Lee looked far away and untouchable. Beautiful in the near-darkness…and desperately alone. His eyes only half open, it felt as if he were begging for someone to touch him. Gaara turned his eyes back to the lustful man; no, Gaara would rather kill the stranger than let him set forward and help Lee. And so, Gaara went forward himself.

The moment he touched Lee, he knew he was gone. What was reassuring was that Lee was gone with him. Instantly, they were both hungry for more touches, more contact, just _more_ altogether. Unable to take it, Gaara transported them away, needing to have Lee, possess him in ways that had never before occurred to him to do. His last sight of the hell he had found his broken angel was of seven men running towards them. Gaara allowed himself a moment to be smug; they weren't getting their filthy hands on this purity. As of tonight, this was _his_, all of them be damned.

He was already devouring Lee's mouth again by the time they landed on his bed in his temporary quarters. He ripped the white shirt off of Lee's body, moving his mouth from his lips to his scarred chest. Hairless; it was strange because rumors that Gaara had been unwillingly part of stated that Lee was supposed to be rather hairy. Then again, it made sense. All of Lee's training had been into shaping his body as his weapon: fast, sleek, and strong. By shaving, he was cutting down on drag, and it explained the spandex: loose clothes would flap about being hindering in the middle of a fight, spandex was form fitting and was unlikely to catch on anything.

He bit hard at one dusky nipple; not meaning to, but liking it anyway, draw blood. Lee cried out and arched into his mouth, causing Gaara to smirk. Did dear, innocent Lee want pain? That was good, Gaara was in a mood for giving it. His nails scratched down Lee's back, making the ebony creature mewl in pleasure/pain. Gaara removed his hands from his back and worked at shoving off Lee's pants, his sand moving around the room like a growing storm as his excitement blended into it's grains. When Lee was fully naked for his eyes to devour; he moved onto his own clothes, letting go of Lee for the first time that night.

"No!" Gaara looked down at Lee in surprise. Tears glistened in his huge, obsidian orbs, and darkly tanned hands grabbed at Gaara, pulling him back down into a harsh kiss. "Don't stop touching me; whatever you do, never stop holding me."

Gaara stared at him considering, before finally nodding in understanding. "You will have to undress me." His breath hitched with the speed that Lee got to doing that. His hands grabbed at two slim hips, holding tightly as he thrust his own clothed crotch against Lee's uncovered erection. Lee's eyes dilated and he whined, hands trembling so bad, he was almost unable to unbutton Gaara's long, red coat that he had been wearing beneath his Kage's robe. Quickly, he continued though. Gaara watched with lust as Lee moved about so _eagerly _to have him. It was almost amazing and very arousing to have someone so ready to serve him.

When Gaara was as bare as Lee, he pressed their body fully together from chest to knee. Lee groaned in his ear and wrapped his arms around his back.

"_More_. Oh Gods, Gaara, _more_." Gaara tugged at the thin silver chain around Lee's neck before following it back to his neck; there, he nipped, licking at the sweet, yet salty, skin. Another moment of teasing the skin, he bit down deeply, causing to blood to swell into his mouth. Lee screamed beneath him, attempting to shove more of his flesh into his mouth. Oh yes, he was _so_ into this.

He separated them by an inch or so to stare straight into desperate, ebony eyes. Supporting himself on one arm and his knees, he put his three fingers to Lee's mouth. "Suck." Instantly, his digits were encompassed by wet heat, a tongue licking at them. Gaara almost let his eyes roll into the back of his head, but stopped himself. He wanted to see every moment of this. When he felt that his fingers were full lubricated. He pulled them from Lee's dark cavern, Lee releasing them only reluctantly.

Gaara continued his assault on Lee's body, leaving long, red scratches on his body and blushing bruises on every other area of skin. His lubricated fingers began thrusting into Lee's tight hole. Instantly, Lee became a writhing, uncontrollable mass beneath him, screaming loud enough that Gaara felt all of Konoha could hear him. Let them, they will know that Lee belongs to someone now. When the screaming reached a crescendo, Gaara stopped; moving his entire body up Lee's body till the head of his member was pressed against his parted lips. Again, he gave the order: "Suck."

Again, Lee went about doing the activity with absolute eagerness and enjoyment. Gaara hissed and his eyes became thin crescents. He began slowly thrusting into the hot, wet cavern. When he was so close, he was about to explode into Lee's mouth, he pulled out. There was another place he planned on cumming in. Crawling down Lee's sweating body, he pushed his member into Lee.

"AH! Ah Ah!!! Gaara, please more!" More? He had just begun; his head was already past the ring of muscles, and he could feel the skin around him stretching, anymore force before Lee was adjusted to him, he would rip him from the inside out. Oh wait…Lee was into pain.

Gaara stared at Lee with a predatory smirk. "Oh, baby; I'm about to give you so much, you won't walk right for weeks." With no more warning, he began shoving himself into his welcoming body.

The room practically echoed with the sounds of pleasure escaping the beautiful wild beast. Gaara, unable to tear his eyes away, watched all the wanton movement of the body beneath while forcefully pushing himself in and out, in and out…oh _gods_, this was too good. Unable to stop himself, he began marking his territory again, biting and clawing; sucking and nipping, until Lee was nothing but a babbling, whimpering thing beneath him; entirely taken under by sensory overload. He continued to open and close his mouth in silent screams and gasps. His body was fully arched into Gaara's, begging for more. Grabbing the underside of Lee's knees, he pulled them up and over his shoulders so that he could get deeper. He knew the exact moment he hit that spot. Where before Lee was mindless, now his essence spurted over their stomachs, his eyes open, but blank, his entire body going limp. He had passed out, he had been experiencing so much pleasure. Not fully done, Gaara continued thrusting into the body beneath till he joined Lee over the brink of sanity; a growl his final noise.

He collapsed over Lee's body, his legs slipping from his shoulders. Shaking, he moved so that he wasn't completely over the other body, grabbing at the blanket and pulling it over them. Ten minutes after passing out; Lee woke up, blank eyes blinking back into conscience. He looked blearily at Gaara and smiled. Reaching out weakly, he grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Gaara was party to another kiss; not devouring like the others, but just as encompassing; more gentle and loving.

"Thank you, Gaara. Thank you…so, so much." Gaara met Lee's obsidian eyes with his own teal ones.

"Do not thank me. If you thanked me after every time I made love to you, it would soon become the only words you knew."

Lee blinked sleepily, a small smile spreading his lips. "Does that mean we are going to be touching often?"

"As many times as I can get my hands on you, baby." Gaara was dragged into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Gaara!" Gaara held Lee in return; his eyes drifting close as he drank in the warmth of the other man.

"What did I tell you? Stop apologizing, or I will have to punish you." Gaara felt the shiver that went over Lee's body.

"Would you really?" Gaara gripped at Lee's ass and dragged him closer.

"Would you like to bet your ass, baby?" A laugh flitted across his ear, a beautiful sound from his beautiful wild beast.

"Oh, yes."

"Than it's a bet, my ebony creature." Lee pulled back somewhat with a frown on his face.

"What did you call me?" His voice was hoards with disbelief.

"_My_ ebony creature, _my_ beautiful wild creature, _mine._ You belong to no one but _me." _Lee looked at him with wide eyes.

"For always?"

"For always, Lee. You couldn't get rid of me now if you wanted to." His lips were captured again, and their tongues dance a tango before parting for breath.

"Oh, that will never happen." The whisper drifted over his bruised lips. Lee snuggled into Gaara's chest, closing his eyes as he started to drift off in pure bliss. Gaara watched with soft eyes.

"Are you going to sleep too?" The slightly slurred voice asked.

"I don't sleep, baby."

"You should, please try…for me?" The question caused Gaara's eyes to widen. Finally, he bent over the curled up figure beside him.

"I will try." Maybe he was even tired enough to do so. Closing his eyes, he gave it a shot.

"Lee."

"Hmm?"

"Are you an angel?"

"Hmm, I don't think so…"

"Well you are; you're mine own angel."

"Okay…always?"

"Always."

"Hhhmm."

"Lee, you are my fallen angel. And I'm never letting you go."

Too bad Lee was already asleep; but then again,Gaara wasn't all that concerned, sleeping beside his angel.


End file.
